


Pizza

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Belly Rubs, Fat John, Feeding, M/M, Some kinda fluffy stuff, Stuffing, Weight Gain, fat kink, feedee john, feeder dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You ate more of the slowly cooling pizza, knowing that he was looking at you.<br/>While this was still pretty new to you, you definitely liked it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work but here you go.

You look at him, smiling slightly. He was currently eating the pizza you ordered, well pizzas. There was a stack you got, and you hoped he would be able to eat them all.    
You weren’t disappointed, John had managed to eat most of them, even though it was obvious he was uncomfortably full.  
He looked very cute with his stomach all round and heavy on top his thick lap. He had gained a lot of weight since this began, already being a bit chubby but after you started helping him he absolutely exploded. Soft and squishy everywhere, most of his weight rested on his bottom half. You liked getting him to eat in the dining room, there being more room and John getting stuck in the chairs was definitely was a plus, but today you were in the living room.  
He shifts, burping.  
 “Want some ice cream?” You ask, already getting up. You were no doubt taller than John, him being one of the shortest in your group of friends.  
 “Just wanna stuff me more huh Dave?” He asks, laughing a bit, a hand holding his stomach so it doesn’t jostle too much.  
 You just shrug, no need to hide the fact you like making John eat. He already knew anyway.  
 “How about a deal, you get over here and rub my stomach then you can feed me more?” He offers.  
 “Sure…” You walk over to him, sitting beside him before rubbing your hand over his large gut. You could see how much bigger it looked than normal, it being awhile since you got him this full.  
 It was a bit later when you pressed up against his gut and kissed him hard, tasting the pizza in his mouth. He makes a small noise but kisses back, resting his hands on your hips. You run your hands around his fat body, grabbing hand fulls of fat here and there, moaning a bit. He groans a bit whenever you press more weight against his belly, no doubt still pretty stuffed.  
 You pull away a bit later to breathe before getting up, heading to the kitchen.  
 “Ready for dessert Egbert?”    
You hear a laugh, imagining his grin and eye roll in your head. It definitely was an odd relationship between you and your kinda-boyfriend-best-friend, but you and him didn’t mind at all


End file.
